drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of Jarlshofn
7/7/2016 - 18/7/2016 Required lvl: 15-50 Progress Reward Collect Insignia of Merit by killing monsters and completing quests... *50 Insignia of Merit = Oath of Power *100 Insignia of Merit = 20 *230 Insignia of Merit = Amphorae Key x5 *300 Insignia of Merit = 30 *500 Insignia of Merit = Essence of Combat x250 *700 Insignia of Merit = 50 *800 Insignia of Merit = Realm Fragment x20 *1200 Insignia of Merit = 60 *1270 Insignia of Merit = Large Gem Bag *1600 Insignia of Merit = Essence of Destruction x150 *1800 Insignia of Merit = 70 *1900 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Weapon *2250 Insignia of Merit = Scroll of Punctuality (Jarlshofn under Siege) x3 *2500 Insignia of Merit = 80 *2800 Insignia of Merit = War Gear x50 *3200 Insignia of Merit = Polished Gem Bag *3300 Insignia of Merit = 100 *3600 Insignia of Merit = War Gear x200 Total = file:drak14.png 410 Swaywood Dale: - Jarlshofn under Siege entrance scroll farming *Get an entrance to Swaywood Dale from Thabo the realm magician, for 5 realm fragments (A Faster Way). *Opponents in Swaywood Dale may drop Insignia of Merit, War Gear, Lumberjack Axes and Bundle of Dynamite. * Axes and Dynamite can be used to open red ash trees and big fieldstones, for 5x Barricade Timbers/ 5x Fieldstones respectively. (If in group, everyone has to click trees and stones individually.) *Collect 30x Barricade Timbers and 20x Fieldstones in order to exchange them at the Seer for a Scroll of Punctuality, which will bring you to the main event map, Jarlshofn under Siege (Strengthened Defence). Invasion in Hogni's Mine (Challenge) 15/7/2016 - 18/7/2016 Entry Fee: Frozen Transport Wind x50 Collect Insignia of Merit by killing monsters and completing quests... *100 Insignia of Merit = 20 *210 Insignia of Merit = Amphorae Key x5 *300 Insignia of Merit = 30 *470 Insignia of Merit = Realm Fragment x20 *700 Insignia of Merit = 50 *800 Insignia of Merit = Frozen Transport Wind x75 *1070 Insignia of Merit = Oath of Knowledge *1200 Insignia of Merit = 60 *1600 Insignia of Merit = Essence of Destruction x300 *1800 Insignia of Merit = 70 *1900 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Jewelry *2300 Insignia of Merit = Large Gem Bag *2500 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Armor & 100 *2800 Insignia of Merit = War Gear x100 *3000 Insignia of Merit = Cut Peridot Total = file:drak14.png 330 New Mount = White Wolf, drop from Jodurr at the Hogni's Mine Amphorae Drops Find Amphorae throughout dungeons and within the event map. Possible drops include: * Insignia of Merit * Oath of Power * Oath of Knowledge * Oath of Balance *Drakens *Gems *Coins *Equipment *Essences * Barricade Timbers * Fieldstones * Shop | | |} |} Special Skins for Legendary offhand items Note: These are just legendary items with a special appearence, they don't provide any "extra" bonuses. Oaths You may summon a companion to aid you at the banners in the Resistance Command Center. Quests *Timber and Stone *The Warrior's Duty *The Ear-Bumpers *Swaywood Dale (quest) *Just What You Need *Don't meddle with business *Jarlshofn under Siege *Jarlshofn under Attack *Cursed Amulet *Scurvy Pillagers *Jarlshofn in Distress! *Icy Advance (Challenge) *Axes for Torild (Challenge) Scurvy Pillagers Chest Locations 'Note: There are 3 different Instances. ' Red (1/3)= |-|Green (2/3)= 600px |-|Blue (3/3)= Category:Events Category:Attack!